starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xalmerthorrig
Born as Xalmerthorrig '''and later more commonly known as '''Horrigan, '''the nearly 4,000 year old Gen'dai has seen war and conflict for his entire life, his mind being driven insane from it but still retaining a sense of stability when he is in a peaceful environment and using his journal to aid him in retaining a functioning memory. He bodyguarded and befriended many criminals and powerful figures in galactic history, and during the era of the Galactic Empire, he notably became the best friend and bodyguard of Evain Tretwell on the planet of Nar Shaddaa. As well as this, he is very close and the master to the famous chef Mr Eldsworth, being the longest human life form he has ever lived with. Over his extremely long life, he has been no stranger to performing evil acts but he personally believes that morality does not exist. This does not make him a psychopath however, as he can be very kind and compassionate to those he deems as friends or allies, his experience just gives him a very unusual and wise way of living. He serves as a secondary protagonist in Star Wars: Underworld seasons 2, 3 and 4, then as the main antagonist turned anti hero of season 5. Biography Born and raised on his own unnamed planet that housed the original rare Gen’dai, Xalmerthorrig would be born under one of the messiah figures of the Gen’dai species, the force sensitive Lord Philosopher called Rathalmaris. Rathalmaris was extremely powerful with the force, teaching his son about strength, weakness and how peace is achieved through the strongest watching over and helping the naturally weak. Xalmerthorrig grew up as a very well respected practitioner of the perfection of permanence, the sacred practice that the Gen’dai used to keep their minds healthy and sane. He also was known as one of the greatest fighters of the entire planet as he would hunt and eat the greatest of creatures that inhabited the planet. As Xalmerthorrig grew older and learnt about the outside aliens of the galaxy, he firmly believed that his people were Gods in comparison to them, being completely unbeatable. Xalmerthorrig was 357 when the Sith Empire attacked and destroyed his home planet, killing and almost wiping out the entirety of the Gen’dai species. He was able to kill hundreds of Sith and troopers alike, but would eventually be captured by their forces and brought before the leading Sith Lord at the time, Darth Halveus. Xalmerthorrig pledged himself to the Sith Lord, as he was shocked at how he was able to wipe out his extremely powerful species, remembering the teachings of his father, strength should rule. Halveus accepted the powerful Gen’dai and would make him his personal and loyal bodyguard. Xalmerthorrig would assume the name as Vorrigan as he was now entering a new chapter of his life, which he wrote in his journal. Halveus and Vorrigan spent years fighting in wars alongside his master, who wanted to learn the secret to living forever which he believed he could find with patience and determination. Both serving in the Sacking of Coruscant, Halveus would sustain extreme injuries that would force him into bacta-carbonetic treatment, which would put him into many decades of recovery. Vorrigan would avenge his master's wounds on the battlefield by crushing the Jedi’s skulls with entire boulders of stone. A new chapter in his life, Vorrigan would name himself The Locust and would enter the criminal underworld and start a scavenging outlaw group on Taris, coming into contact with a Republic Security member called Amille Razna and capture her in order to interrogate her for information, which he gained much of. Later on, Razna was saved by a Republic individual with an elite squadron of troops who he underestimated, getting captured and put into Republic custody. They needed a specially made cell for The Locust to be kept within, but it would not matter for long as the Republic had no idea of the capabilities of the Gen’dai’s abilities. He escaped and killed all who had held him and wished to track down the one responsible, learning of their great reputation within the Republic, being called the callsign “Meteor” and was a member of the elite Havoc Squad. The Locust hunted down Meteor and his squad after the Galactic Cold War, and eliminated them one by one, leaving their deaths a mystery. During the reign of the Eternal Empire, The Locust would change his name to the Jedi Butcher and would take the time of weakness in the Republic as an opportunity to kill as many Jedi as he could. He cared little for the Eternal Empire and the Galactic Alliance war that was taking place, simply trying to collect as many Jedi heads as he possibly could and worked as a bounty hunter for the time. The Jedi Butcher’s reputation grew in the underworld of Coruscant and he would take great pride in becoming an extremely efficient killer and also gaining large sums of credits doing so. After the war was over and the Eternal Alliance crumbled, Darth Halveus reunited with his Gen’dai bodyguard, now renaming himself the Deathless One. Halveus was now more determined than ever to find the secret to immortality and ultimate power in the dark side of the force, the Deathless One assisting him in every way he could. They would leave the Sith Empire in order to create their own criminal organisations for research and sciences to find ancient artifacts left by the Celestials, believed to be the first beings in the universe. These artifacts were sought out by not only Halveus, but other dark force users and cultists who would do anything to gain this power for themselves. Halveus and the Deathless One would kill all in their path until they were met with a challenge, one of the dark siders, called Lord Grothmore had recovered a Celestial artifact. A ring that enhanced his dark side power to extreme levels. Halveus and the Deathless One would fight Grothmore, but would be overpowered by his him, the Gen’dai being forced into a hibernation status due to the great extent of his wounds. Halveus would be killed by Grothmore, leaving his legacy with the Deathless One, who Grothmore at the time believed to be dead. 90 years after being buried alive, the Deathless One rose again, his mental health being unstable due to his master's death. Remembering what his father taught him, he meditated the perfection of permanence and retained much of his sanity, now renaming himself to Horrigan and would go to get revenge on his master. Spending around 10 years tracking him down, Horrigan found Grothmore would own multiple cities on the planet of Alderaan, attempting to conquest with his Celestial artifact. Taking Grothmore by surprise, Horrigan’s preparation paid off, his overwhelming anger being able to surpass the great force abilities the dark sider possessed and crushing his head with his bare hands. Horrigan believed that the artifact was too strong for any being to control, and would unbalance the belief of strength over weakness and thus he banished it by casting it into the voids of space. In respect of his old master, he would continue to research on other celestial artifacts in an attempt to find any kind of item that could resurrect his master but to no avail as of this time. Horrigan joined the criminal underworld again as a bounty hunter and bodyguarded many legendary outlaws throughout the eras. Eventually at some point, Horrigan came into contact with Durge, a fellow Gen’dai and at first fought him in a legendary battle which resulted in a draw. The two became greatly acquainted and very good friends, murdering Mandalorians and Jedi alike and undertaking very large bounties. When Durge was hired to kill the Mandalore at the time and buried alive for it, Horrigan went looking for him and kill endless amounts of Mandalorians in the most gruesome of ways to try and find his missing friend, to no avail. Abilities '''Immeasurable Strength: '''Horrigan is amongst one of if not the physically strongest sentient life form that walks the galaxy, being able to take on massive creatures that are 10x his size, rarely even bigger than that, and with all his collective strength able to cause small quakes in the ground. He is also able to release exceptionally powerful shockwaves from clapping his hands together with great force. '''Master Marksman: '''Over 3,000 years of handling ranged weapons gave Horrigan very good accuracy that has been good and bad over the course of his life due to long points in time he doesn't use or practice with his weapons. '''Master Businessman: '''Horrigan was the one to organise and run the business side of the company of Ember Hearth, making millions alongside his friend, Eldsworth, and making it a galactic success. Without Horrigan's experience and intellect in matters of economy, the Ember Hearth may not have become an off world success. '''Natural Gen'dai Healing and Endurance: '''As a Gen'dai, Horrigan possesses the natural abilities of his species, to survive practically anything and regrow his formless biomass as long as he has armor to frame himself in. Also, due to his age and the amount of damage he has sustained, his genetics have evolved and made him even more resilient and tough to damage. Weaknesses '''Frequent Memory Loss: '''Due to his age and mental damage over time, Horrigan experiences frequent loss of memory and must refrain from doing tasks that require complex intelligence to complete as it triggers memory loss. The only thing that saves him from amnesia is his journal in which he writes in every day. '''Borderline Insanity: '''When directly involved in a violent situation, Horrigan turns borderline insane. To some it may not be a weakness as it increases his combat proficiency, but it can also contribute to his memory loss, and further damage his brain if he is always in fights. '''Atomic or Acidic Weaponry: '''The only weapons able to bring down Horrigan are atomic or acidic weaponry that must touch his actual biomass to be put in full effect. Despite this, Horrigan's intelligence allowed him to devise a plan, to split off some of his DNA into seperate vials in which he would conciously transfer himself into in the case of his main form being destroyed. Murders Committed '''Charlotte Mer - '''Impaled in the heart by a harpoon spike. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 6 Strength: 7 Speed: 2 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 7 Overall Legacy Power: 27